


Notebook

by 55anon (Anon)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Poetry, verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/pseuds/55anon
Summary: Jehan writes what he sees.





	1. Chapter 1

they cannot see each other  
for they do not see themselves;  
spirit freedom gives one  
his burning cause and spurns  
the other causing him to  
in spirits free himself

 

 


	2. Prayer to Apollo

o! nimble rhetorician  
what ailments plague thy mind?  
would not our sweet physician  
for thee remedy find?

we call upon thy fair-haired god  
who rules prophetic vision  
approaching altar, feet unshod  
we bring sincere petition

speak! oracle of Delphic grace  
divine our friend's condition  
and grant to him thy soft solace-  
illness from brain be riven!

the oracle will give us not  
the answer to your bedridden  
melancholic state of thought-  
she breathes but one emission  
  
'upon thy friend there hast been laid  
the sun-god's malediction  
his ire is wrought, his soul enraged  
by thy friend's drunken sedition

if thou dost seek the curse to break  
thy friend must show contrition  
his rambling ways he must forsake  
for him to be forgiven.'

so high a price for thy service  
to revels Dionysian!  
Apollo sought your worship bought  
to cause and revolution

it is clear now that thy sweet brow  
is bowed with premonition  
for thou didst see in 1830  
the fruits of prior ambitions

yet despite this, you still join us  
to argue and to listen  
make clear and strong our worthy cause  
with depth of your devotion

o! my dear friend- to what harsh end  
dost thou thy soul imprison?  
thy pain lies not in desp'rate thought  
but in thy heart's attrition

for thou hast loved the fair sun-god  
and offered thy submission  
to follow him to whatever end  
yet he heeds not, nor hearkens

to see each day his curt disdain  
of thy heart's true position  
it wonders not that thou art fraught  
with stup'rous disposition

my prayer today is that thou mayst  
one day find sweet completion  
thy friends do see thy souls are bound  
beyond death's jurisdiction

the Muses doth the poets rule  
Erato gives permission  
to plumb the secrets of thy heart  
honoured in paper written.


End file.
